Dancing With Fire
by Taylor.Shae.Love
Summary: He's 22, she's 19. He lives in the past. She lives for the future. She's innocent, he's the opposite. He works at a country club, she's only there for the summer. He runs the dancers..and she needs a job. What happens when they cross paths and begin to fall for each other? Will they fight through the flames of passion, hurt, love and hatred to be together? ..Is it even worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So i'm back with a new story! I wrote this out years ago. But, I had a unfortunate issue a year ago. Someone had broken into my house and stolen my laptop, along with a bunch of other stuff. I didn't have the money or transportation to get to a library or get another laptop. But, here I am! And I am ready to begin this story and finish my other one, Captured. So, bare with me and I hope you enjoy the story!**

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do however own this plot. **_

It was the summer of 2008. The windows were down as her mother drove through the back country roads. The wind was blowing through her long brown hair. A sincere smile was planted on her face. She felt calm and happy. Something she wasn't use to feeling after her family had split years ago. She had grown use to the feeling of missing something. She didn't know what it was exactly. But she knew she was missing something, or someone. She could never put her finger on it.

This summer would hopefully be her summer. It would be different. Well, she kept telling her self that. She hoped and wished for something amazing and worthy to happen in her plain ordinary life. She looked over at her mother as they drove. She thought back to when she was twelve years old and her mother had begged and pleaded for her to go with her to Arizona, when her parents finally divorced. She sat for days in her room contemplating her next moves. When she finally came out of her room, she had decided to stay with her father. Her mother was devastated. But she had a plan that would help them both. Her mother would get her every summer. Where as, during the whole school year, she would be with her father. Her mom decided that it was best for her daughter to stay where she had lived her whole life.

She could never bring her self to regret the decision to stay with her father. But she felt guilt for feeling that way. She felt like a bad daughter. She sighed, her mother had never done anything wrong to her. And she never really was a daddys girl. But she also loved her father dearly. He was the only man in her life.

"Bella, honey? We're almost there" Renee touched her daughters arm gently. Bella looked up and over at her mom quickly, a blush staining her porcelain cheeks. She was always caught blanking out in her own mind a lot of the time, lately it had gotten a lot worse though.

Bella reached over and turned the stereo up and listened to the sounds of Debussy play softly from the speakers. It calmed her in ways that nature or anything else could not. It helped her breathe again, and regain control of her emotions. She sat back and smelled the fresh country air.

This was it. This was her summer. She knew it. She could feel it. She just had to truly believe it. She looked out the window, to the trees diminishing, housing becoming more and more clear. Roads becoming more busy, and the sound of music could be heard over the sound of cars honking. Renee exclaimed with a gasp and a giggle, "Bella, we're here!" She grabbed her daughters hand tightly. She could feel the excitement in her mothers grasp.

Bella looked up at the huge sign looming in front of her, a smile growing largely on her face.

"Cullen Country Club"

**So? What did you guys think? Drop me a review and let me know! I hope you guys enjoyed the first glimpse of the story! There is a lot more to be shown! Until next time, have a great day/night every one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So thank you for the long wait. Let's get right back into it. And I've had some people message me, and I am sorry, but the story will mostly be in Bellas point of view. I have a reason for that, and in the next few chapters you'll understand why! The chapters will be short for a few chapters also, another reason you'll figure out soon. **

**I didn't get the response I was hoping for. But, I guess Fanfiction just isn't as popular as it use to be. I just hope that you all enjoy this in one way or another. Please excuse any mistakes in my writing I am on my iPad since my computer blue screened. So I am sorry if I write a word wrong. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It took me a few days to come up with it. **

**So, hmm, let's jump right in...where did we take off? Ah..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do however own this plot and any new characters.**

* * *

Our cabin was luxurious that is for sure. It was this dark stained wood that had a tint of red in it. It was unique and it looked almost freshly done. I knew that wasn't the case because we had talked to Mr. Cullen ourselves. My mom was best friends with his wife, Esme. They had knew each other since college, they were roommates for 5 years. How they pulled that off, i'd never know. They were two different people in my mind. My mother was erratic and a little crazy at times. Where as Esme was soft spoken, and a complete lady. I wasn't saying my mother wasn't a lady. She was just different. She had a different way of being a lady, I guess. Though I loved my mother, Esme was somebody I looked up too. I loved her. She was like a second mother to me.

I threw my luggage down next to my bed, closest to the window. I loved the scenery of this whole place. It had so many trees, fields and hills. I adored it. I wish I could live here year round, but for how expensive this place was; we could only afford the summer. Which I would take. 'Maybe in a few years, I could save up enough money to buy a house nearby', I thought as I laid down on the huge queen sized bed. I scoffed. Yeah, alright. I'll buy a house in Oregon as soon as my parents let me go to Port Angeles by myself.

I stretched out on the bed and let out a groan of pleasure. "This feels amazing mom. How did you pull this room off? It's never this clean." I sat up and yawned. I was exhausted from the drive, but I couldn't sleep just yet. We had dinner to get, then I was taking a bath in the huge bath tub this cabin had. It had jets! I was definitely taking a soak when I returned.

"I had a little more of a pull this year, that's my final answer" my mom said as she walked out of the bathroom as she reached her hands behind her head fixing the back of her hair. I snorted, she knew me too well. I would have just kept asking anyhow. She smiled a bright smile at me and rolled her eyes. "Okay honey go get fixed up so we can head up to the dinner lounge, I'm starving" she bent over and grabbed her purse.

I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. I could hear my mom shuffling around next to the bed I wasn't laying on. "Too tired, eat later" I mumbled into the overly huge soft pillow.

"Bella, you haven't ate all day..your sugar will drop and you know it. I'm not taking no for an answer, so get up -" she slapped my butt, hard I might add "- and let's go eat then you can take a bath and go to bed"

I mumbled "yay" only to earn another slap to the butt that got a loud yelp out of me. "Abusive woman!" She just laughed.

I sat up rubbing my butt and sighed. I had about ten minutes to clean up and slip into a proper dinner dress and do my hair. I jumped onto my feet and walked into the luxiourious bathroom and looked into the mirror above the sink.

I noticed that my mom had already put my medication out onto the counter with a glass of cold water. I sighed and grabbed the chalky white pills. Two pills were for my hypoglycemia, one for my anxiety, one for my craziness. I would of laughed if it weren't true. I groaned and ran my hands over my face.

I had been in and out of the hospital since I could remember. Either my clumsiness got the best of me, my sugar problems or my menta state of mind. I spaced out very easily and I usually get lost in my own mind so badly that I sometimes don't know where I am. It's not as bad as it once was, with the pills and me knowing how to catch it before it ever would get that bad.

It started when I was younger, I don't know how it started or what happened, my parents always told me that it just hit me suddenly. I would tell my parents I was going out to the back yard to play before dinner time, then I would black out and the next thing I would see is a bunch of trees. I lived in Forks, so trees surrounded almost the whole little town. I would start crying and screaming for my parents, thankfully they always heard me, and they always came running.

It happened so frequently that they had to put a huge fence up around the house taller than me so I couldn't jump the fence and walk the woods or streets. It always scared me to death. I was only about six then and being in one place you knew so well, then blacking out and two seconds later you're lost in the woods or whatever with no recollection of how you got there is absolutely terrifying.

I shook my head and snapped myself out of those thoughts. 'Relax, you haven't had a fit in months, just finish up quickly and go to dinner' I looked up into the mirror and nodded.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom in my knee length black dress that I loved oh so much exactly ten minutes later after my short pep talk. I felt pretty with my hair in a cute messy bun on top of my head and twirls of freshly curled hair in little strands around my face. I put on just a touch of makeup, as I always felt better and prettier not wearing much. Natural suited me better.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, grabbing my black one inch heels. If it was more than just one inch, I would probably fall and break my neck. I giggled knowing just how true that fact was.

My mom walked around the corner with her head turned in a weird angle as she put golden hoops on her ears as she tried not damage her freshly painted nails. "What's so funny Bells?" She smiled. I shook my head and laughed, she shrugged and walked away to grab perfume just to put a little on her wrists.

She scooted between me and her bed till she maneuvered over to the floor length mirror that took up the whole wall behind our beds. She ran her hands down her golden flowery dress and glanced at me "So? Do I look alright?" She always asked me that. I knew she would never admit it, but we both knew how little her self esteem really was. But she really was beautiful.

"You look gorgeous momma" I stood next to her and smiled as she beamed at me. She fixed a few strands of her hair as I zipped her up in the back. Sighing as I saw the old car accident scars. She just looked at me and gave me a comforting smile that she used every time I gave the scars any reaction. She grabbed my hand and pulled me next to her.

Giggling she said "You think anyone will mistake us for sisters?" I dropped my face in pure shock as she doubled over from the waist laughing like a hyena. I snorted and walked to the door grabbing our purses.

"Let's go, I'm hungry!" I whined like a petulant child. She was still in a fit of giggles as she walked too the door. "Grab the keys!" I laughed as I walked out. I heard her locking up our cabin as I walked down the few steps to the grass below. Smelling the fresh summer air made me wake up and become excited. I looked up at the almost dark sky and breathed in as deeply as I could while I beamed.

Tonight would be fun!

* * *

**So? How did you guys like this chapter? I hope you liked it enough to leave me a review, they make my day! **

**I'll definitely post another chapter very soon as it's almost done! So stay tuned!**

**(Yes, I did change my name on here, Taylor is my real name guys!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I am so so soooorrry! I know I'm the worst person ever. I know I know I feel horrible! And on top of that I had three chapters written out for you guys and for some reason my computer "saved" it but didn't save any words! Ugh. But anyways, I have a laptop now so expect more chapters. And also, if I don't get much feedback on this site anymore I'm moving my story. I'm sorry guys, but that other site has been gaining so much activity lately. I'll always warn you guys before doing so. And as for my other story, i'm taking that one down and re doing it all. But anywho, let's continue shall we?**

**So where did we leave off? Oh yeah..**

**Disclaimer; I do not own twilight or any of the characters, I do however own THIS plot, and any new characters. Enjoy.**

**BPOV;**

As we walked towards the dining hall, music could be heard playing softly. The sun was setting behind us, creating a beautiful glow in front of us as we made out way down the hill. Couples walked hand in hand, childrens laughter was heard softly as they ran and played. A mother telling her little girl to not get her new dress ruined and the sound of the petulant child grumbling as she straightened out her dress made my mother giggle. Probably remembering me and my childhood friends and how often I had done that. I hated wearing dresses. Tom boy was my way of life. I smiled.

People greeted us, asking the same questions they asked every year. "How are you Renee? How is Arizona?" Etc. Blah blah blah. I tugged on my mothers hand gently and she excused herself and we laughed as we walked away. "Do they have to always ask that?" I giggled, she was reading my mind practically. She shook her head and smiled back gently.

Finally we reached the hall and made our way inside, it was already jam packed. People eagerly sat down ready to eat the fabulous dinner I knew Carlisle had prepared for everyone. He only ever got the best chefs around to prepare every ones dinners. It was well known, especially around the state. Other clubs in the area tried so hard to compete, but they knew they couldn't. This was the best place all around.

We sat down at our table as we waited for the known speech Carlisle made every summer. He kept it short, but classy. But I knew the words by heart. As people began to sit down, the lights dimmed into a warm soft glow. A waiter dressed in a red tux came to our table and set down a tray next to Renee and handed her a large glass of red wine. She grabbed it and sipped on it eagerly. He offered me one, but I politely declined as Renee giggled. The waiter bowed and picked up the tray as he made his way to another table.

A tap on the mic and a clearing of the throat was all it took for the whole place to go silent. Like I had said, classy. Carlisle approached the podium. I smiled largely as he noticed me. Smiling, he winked and nodded. Clearing his throat once more he began his speech.

"Hello and welcome to the famous Cullen Country Club. My family and I welcome you warmly. We are all so happy to have each of you here, and we have prepared the summer with lots of fun activities and games. As you all know, tomorrow is our annual anniversary ball. We will be starting at dusk at the gazebo by the lake. It is formal, so wear your best! We can't wait, and we hope you all can't either. We will have live music, and entertainment. New entertainment-" I looked up sharply after I heard 'new entertainment'. That was odd. Carlisle never hired anyone new. I wonder what he had in store this year? "-We will be there to greet everybody. and after the ball, we are having a meet by the lake, and setting off the annual lantern, we hope we see you all there. So, as I hurry this along, please enjoy your dinner the chefs have prepared for you, and enjoy your night" He smiled as people clapped their hands. A few hollered and shouted in the back.

Before I knew it I was smothered in a huge hug. Esme! I squeezed her tightly. "Oh my god Bella! It's been so long. How are you?! Look at you! You're all grown up and you have boobs!" I groaned loudly into her shoulder as my mom laughed out right. My face heated up. "Oh I'm sorry sweetheart," she sat down next to me pulling my hands into her lap. She still looked as young and as beautiful as ever. I couldn't help but to smile. "So, how are you? Honestly? Anymore, episodes?" She whispered softly. I bit my lower lip and looked down.

"Just four, this year," I whispered just as softly. She looked at me kindly, but with concern. I shrugged my shoulders, "They weren't as bad as the ones I had here three years ago. I'm okay, honestly" I smiled. She glanced at Renee as if to confirm it, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see my mom shake her head 'No'. "Mom! I told you that I was okay, guys really, stop worrying about me. I really am okay!" Esme then nodded and smiled. I looked up, not noticing that Carlisle was standing next to her. I shook my head to focus more.

"Well, anyways, we are going to go greet some more guests, we have some entertainment tonight, and we expect you to come by our cabin tonight and catch up! We have missed you so much, and I know Esme is dying to gossip with you Renee, so eat, go clean up and meet us at the cabin at 10" Carlisle said as he pulled us each into a huge bear hug. I giggled loudly and he tightened his grip.

Esme hugged me once more, and walked over to my mom, and whispered something into my mothers ear as she nodded intently, glancing at me then quickly looking away. She whispered something back into Esmes ear then hugged her, without another word or look, Carlisle and Esme were off onto another table greeting each guest warmly.

I looked down to see that the food had already gotten here. I looked confused for a second, but shrugged it off. It was a long drive, that's all. I was just being paranoid is all. I picked up my fork and mindlessly picked at my food. Not really having much of an appetite, I focused my mind on the activity of the room. Occasionally seeing Esme or Carlisle walking around. Renee talked to a friend sitting next to her happily. Then the music stopped, and an introduction was made. I was so focused on other things I didn't notice that the music picked up a tango type feel to it. I didn't notice a man walk out in a tight black and white tux. I didn't notice the gorgeous blonde woman standing next to him in a red flowing gown. And I didn't notice when they started to dance flawlessly.

What I did notice was the applause and the uproar of hoots and hollering. I focused my gaze of the retreating dancers, bummed I missed the entertainment. I was just about to look away from the dancers when the man in the tux, turned back around to grab a towel to wipe over his face. I gasped softly. He was the most, handsome, angelic, beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. He looked up and scanned the crowd intently, as if he could sense my gaze. Our eyes connected.

My face burned with the blush that went from my chest to my cheeks. I looked like a lobster. His eyes, an emerald green stared at mine brown ones with such a heated stare, it felt like it burned a hole into my soul. And yet, I could not look away. It was like I was stuck in a trance. He looked annoyed, yet his face held questions. Why? I had no idea. His brows furrowed intently and then, I swear to god, he bit his lip, shook his head and turned away as he rolled his eyes. I gasped once more and fanned my burning face.

I grabbed my moms wine glass and chugged the whole glass. My mother didn't even notice. The man with the green eyes retreated around the stage corner, and out of sight. I could breathe again.

My breathing was fast. My heart was racing. The music was too loud. The chattering of the people around me seemed to grow louder and louder. The edges of my eye sight seemed to get blurry. I stood up quickly, grabbing my handbag I tapped my mother on the shoulder, finally gaining her attention.

"Hey, i'm going to go back to the cabin and lay down for a few. I'm exhausted. Just come wake me up before you go to Carlisle and Esme's cabin please," My mom stood up quickly and felt my forehead, looking at me with only concern. "I'm okay, just tired."

"Bella, are you sure? I can walk you back-" I cut her off shaking my head 'no', she bit her lip then continued. "Okay, but i'm checking up on you. Understood?" I nodded and she gave me a hug.

I pulled away quickly and made my way out of the dining hall as quick as I could. Once I pushed through the doors, I breathed a sigh of relief. It was quiet out. The sun was down, and it was windy. I breathed deeply. I looked up towards the star lit sky and tried to calm myself down. What was wrong? Why did that man..Why did he cause such an effect on my body? I shrugged and began to walk towards the cabin.

Only a few stray people were still out, walking around. Probably enjoying the beautiful night.

My head felt fuzzy but I focused more on my feet walking the path to the cabin, than I did to where I was going. Then I felt it, something hard, but soft, run into me. I squealed as I felt myself falling backwards, my ankle twisting oddly. But then I was yanked upwards, yet not roughly.

I stood up onto my feet, dizzily looking up into what I had run into. The air in my lungs left in a whoosh when I saw it was the man with the green eyes from earlier. "Why don't you look up when you're fucking walking, jeeze!" He all but growled into my face. His lip was lifted into a snarl, and his eyes were almost black. I held back a gasp.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" The words stumbled out of my mouth quickly. I darted my eyes behind him, only to see that he was with the girl from earlier. Who looked at her nails impatiently. She was gorgeous. He was gorgeous. And suddenly I felt self conscious about my appearance. "I am so sorry Sir I didn't mean to hurt you if I did..I-I'm a bit clumsy." I stuttered. The lady behind him scoffed as she looked up to glance at me in annoyance. He looked down at me and his face softened, if only just a little bit.

"Whatever, just watch where you're walking little girl. It's dark out. Creepy people are out," He smirked and looked behind him at the woman. She laughed. He let go of my arm roughly and shoved his hands in his pockets. I gulped, but not out of fear. But his smile..Lord.

"Edward, come on. We have to get back to the staff lounge. It's about to start!" She rolled her eyes. So the gods name was Edward? How fitting..and old fashioned at best. He nodded and looked at me once more before furrowing his brow again and roamed his eyes over my body. But not in a way that made me uncomfortable. He looked at me with..concern? I wasn't sure. My eyes felt like they jumped around in my head. Darting around fast. My heart beat picked up. My breathing became shallow.

Oh no. No no no! Not now. I took the medicine. No! My face grew pale. I turned around quickly and looked off down the hill I had just climbed, the dining hall was farther than the cabin. I gulped and turned back around as Edwards face looked at me questioningly. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I shut it and gulped loudly. "I..Uh sorry for bump-bumping into you Ed-edward, uh, sorry again" I stumbled away and past both of them quickly. I could faintly hear a "Hey wait" as I began to run towards the cabin. I ignored it and continued to run.

It was happening again. And if I didn't make it to the cabin before I blacked out, I don't know what would happen to me. I reached the porch, only to trip on the first step, sprawling across the four steps up to the door. I grunted, my eyes felt heavy, and blurry, like I was crying. I reached up to my eyes, but didn't feel any wetness. I whimpered pathetically.

I tried to stand up but felt more dizzy. Only as I felt my body begin to fall into the darkness did I feel warm strong hands slide under my back and legs and lift me up. My body felt limp. I couldn't move but I know my eyes were open. The door opened, and I was placed onto something soft.

I whimpered and closed my eyes as something soft brushed over my face and hair. Then nothing. The blackness I had been seeing, swallowed me.

Quiet. Dark.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Leave me questions! Make sure to leave a review. I will be posting another one by tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed it. It was pretty rushed, but I like how it turned out. On the next chapter I will answer any and all questions left. Until next time, peace guys. **


End file.
